Alpha Dog
Introduction Alpha Dog is a mysterious Pirate with a mysterious past. Alpha Dog joined the Angry Man Woman Pirates after it was already reborn. When he first joined up the ship they sailed on was made of wood. After a lot of work and brilliant political moving Alpha Dog not only plated the entire ship, making it a battle ship, but also made himself Commander and Chief of the Angry Man Woman Pirates. Under Alpha Dog's command the Angry Man Woman Pirates became a revolutionary group that moves to take down the World government. His decisions and tactics lead the pirate crew out at sea. Appearance Alpha Dog wears a grey military uniform with a white dress shirt and crimson tie. Over that he has a thick black fir coat that hangs over his shoulder. On his right eye he keeps a eye patch which hides his robot eye. He has black hair and wears a black brim hat. Personality Alpha Dog is a calm person, despite his aggressive undertones. He tries his best to keep his emotions in control and does so very well. Alpha Dog is slow to anger, and even slower to act. He likes to think out moves before he makes them. He does not like to do things on a fly. It is known that Alpha Dog has a great hatred for the World Government. However it is not known why. Alpha Dog does not talk about it and he tells people not to ask. Once Kit finally got curious enough to pry Alpha gave a response. He told her that the World Government killed his mother, and that was it. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Alpha Dog is a terrible Swordsmen. The man barely knows the pointy end of a blade from the blunt end. In one battle he picked up one of his crew men's sword and watched a enemy on the head with the hilt of the blade. His hands were gripping the blade the entire time. Surprising it worked, thought only because the design of the sword and the fact that Alpha Dog had saw the crew member half swording a few minutes beforehand. Marksmanship Marksmanship is were Alpha Dog shines. His skill with a gun is unmatched by anybody on the crew. His main choice of weapon is his pistol, which is called Slayer, and then his rifle, which is a lazer rifle. In battle Alpha Dog is more likely to use his pistol than his rifle, and to be truthful the rifle is almost never used. He mainly caries it around as a memento to a time before he was Alpha Dog. When Alpha Dog fights with his pistol he fights as if he was a swordsmen. Alpha dog uses the weapon as both a range killing tool and a bludgeon weapon. Alpha Dog has been noted fighting a swordsman up close with his hand gun. He blocked the blade with his shaft and fire shots at his opponent. Physical Strength Alpha Dog is twice as strong as your average marine soldier. Now comparing this to some pirates it seems kind of weak, but for what Alpha dog needs to do it is alright. He can fight with some of the best of them, but he can not match many pirates in power. However Alpha Dog has a secret weapon that backs him up and more than makes up for his weakness. Agility This is were Alpha dog shines. The young revolutionary Pirate is not only quick on his feet, but has the jumping skills of a ninja. He has a move called double Jump that allows him to flip off the air and jump even hire. Alpha Dog can run as fast as 30 miles per hour and has reflexes as fast as lighting. H Endurance Like his Agility Alpha Dog shines in Endurance. His ability to run and continue to run for hours on end comes from intense training. This also includes his ability to take damage. Unless it is removed from his Body Alpha Dog can still use it. His pain tollerance is one of his shinning attributes that make him stand out. Weapons The Slayer Devil Fruit Gunsha Gunsha no mi Summary, Gives Alpha Dog the ability to turn his body parts into pieces of tanks. Type, Para Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Alpha dog learned Armament Haki on the battlefield. It was during a encounter with the Royal Task force that Alpha Dog leaned to call upon the force of his will. Before Alpha Dog had simply Slayer he had The Slayers. It was the name of the collection of guns that he used. 7 well designed pistols that he used against his enemies. However a swordsmen cut 6 of them to ribbons in the fight. The last one, which would become The Slayer, was spared when Alpha Dog leaned to cover his weapon with haki and used the new power to slay his enemy. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History When Alpha Dog first came to the Angry Man Woman Pirates he came with a broken lazer rifle and a hole in his chest. Now he is there Commander and Chief, a position created by himself after he politic his way into the spot of Captain. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Cyborg Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Angry Man Woman Pirates Category:Shipwright